The present disclosure relates to data modeling and analysis and, more specifically, to a system and method for event-driven prioritization.
In data modeling and analysis, data about one or more entities may be collected and analyzed. Such modeling and analysis may be displayed to a user in many views. These views may reveal information about events corresponding to the one or more entities. The user may use such information to monitor and manage the performance of such entities. If many views exist, the user may have to navigate through multiple views in order to find such information.